El Despertar de la Bella Durmiente
by lieinyourvoice
Summary: El mundo está a punto de colapsar y los miembros de la Brigada deciden jugar su última carta. ¿Será capaz Haruhi de aceptar no sólo la naturaleza extraordinaria de sus compañeros sino también la suya propia?


Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. No tendré esa suerte.

* * *

-Ahora ya sabes quines somos- dijo Kyon - Dinos quien eres tú.

Haruhi me dedicó una mirada furiosa. Luego frunció el ceño. Observó a los cuatro miembros de su brigada con suspicacia, pero creo que se detuvo un tiempo más que prudencial en mi persona. Eso hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal. Supuse que eso era bueno. Si aún la sentía, mi querida espina dorsal, es que aún la conservaba.

-¡Ja!

Mikuru se escondió asustada detrás de Koizumi, aunque a él no pareció afectarle su cercanía. Siempre he admirado mi capacidad para dejarme arrastrar por mis hormonas. Por que incluso en un momento como aquel no podía parar de pensar en que el disfraz de enfermera dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Ah, la imaginación. Cuán innecesaria eres cuando tu vida es una sucesión de hechos absurdos. No quiero imaginar nada. Corro le peligro de que se convierta en realidad.

-Tú eres un alien - señaló a Yuki. Como siempre se limitó a asentir sin apenas levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. - Tú eres una viajera intertemporal - Mikuru se ocultó aún más tras la espalda de Koizumi por toda respuesta y escuché como gimoteaba.

"Esos gimoteos deliciosos".

-Y tú tienes poderes especiales - Koizumi sonrió - Y tú, Kyon, eres....

-No - la interrumpí - Soy un chico normal de instituto. Ni lo pienses, ni lo imagines, Haruhi. Estoy muy cómodo con mi patética vida.

Haruhi se cruzó de brazos. Desde luego no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Creía que gritaría de alegría o algo así. Creo que en el fondo esperaba que se le ocurriera comprarle a Mikuru algún disfraz más acorde con su persona. Algo futurista, ajustado y a poder ser de cuero.

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea - comentó Koizumi. Sonrió amablemente y luego se rascó la nuca - Aunque dadas la circunstancias en la Agencia consideraron que era nuestra única opción.

Bajé la cabeza. Nuestra última esperanza de supervivencia era darle a nuestro dios algo por lo que mereciera la pena conservarnos con vida. Nuestra última esperanza de detener el cataclismo que había comenzado hacia ya dos días. La completa y absoluta destrucción de la vida tal y como yo me había acostumbrado a conocerla.

"Por favor, oh deidad, déjanos vivir un poco más. Prometemos complacerte en cuanto desees."

-La consciencia Integradora de Datos detectó una inestabilidad entrópica que interrumpió el flujo de información - añadió Yuki a modo de explicación. Koizumi asintió. Como si hubiera sido capaz de entender algo -Personalmente creó que no le gustó.

La observé, poco habituado como estoy a que realice comentarios desde un punto de vista que no sea estrictamente funcional.

-Me largo - Haruhi recogió su chaqueta, furiosa - Pandilla de pirados.

-No vas a ninguna parte.

Mikuru se había movido con una rapidez asombrosa y se había colocado delante de la puerta del cuarto del club, impidiéndole que saliera. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una resolución casi suicida y sus mejillas con un ligero rubor totalmente delicioso. La observé entre asombrado, aterrado y cachondo.

"¿Qué pretendes Mikuru?. Aunque por otra parte... cuando Haruhi se deshaga de ella necesitará un poco de consuelo...."

-Aparta.

"Ahora es cuando la mata".

-No -

Su voz temblaba pero no retrocedió a pesar de la mirada intimidatoria de Haruhi. Una mirada que habría hecho llorar al mismísimo Satanás.

-Mikuru....

La voz de Haruhi se tornó amenazadora. Hice amago de acudir en ayuda de Mikuru, pero Yuki me detuvo. Luego negó con la cabeza para darme a entender que no me inmiscuyera, por lo menos de momento. Mikuru, que había perdido la voz, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y esconder su rostro acongojado tras sus puños apretados en posición de defensa. Estaba preciosa.

-Pequeña babosa inútil - Mikuru se echó a temblar pero no se dejó amilanar - ¡Aparta! ¡Ya!

Lo que más me preocupó fue el hecho de que Haruhi no se limitara a empujarla como habría hecho otras veces. No. Se quedó allí esperando a que sus palabras hicieran efecto... como si no estuviera... ¿segura?. Y ese temblor en sus piernas... ¿sería realmente furia o sorpresa?. Como los demás, no estaba acostumbrada que Mikuru actuara con firmeza.

-¿Crees que voy a creerme que una cabeza hueca como tú fue enviada desde el futuro para estudiarme? -torció el gesto- Me resulta más divertido pensar que quizá te expulsaron de allí. Yo lo habría hecho hace tiempo si no fuera porque tienes los pechos enormes. ¡Deberías agradecerme que te haya recogido, personilla insignificante!

"Haruhi"

Vi como esas palabras golpeaban a Mikuru. Por un momento incluso pareció encogerse sobre si misma. De repente su rostro se transformó. Me recordó a la única ocasión en que había visto a su otro yo. Mikuru se irguió, alzó la mano y abofeteó a Haruhi en pleno rostro. En el silencio que siguió tan solo pude escuchar el suspiro de sorpresa de la propia Haruhi. Se tambaleó más por el impacto emocional que por el golpe. Retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar contra la mesa. Se llevó la mano a la cara, asombrosamente apocada.

-Llevo dos días tratando de contactar con mi tiempo, con mi familia... -le explicó Mikuru entre lágrimas- Pero tú has destruido mi mundo. Soy el único vestigio de su existencia. Me he quedado sola -se llevó las manos a la cara y quedó oculta bajo el torrente espeso de su cabello- Mis padres, mis hermanos... todos han muerto y no volveré a verles.

Mikuru corrió a derrumbarse en mis brazos. Impotente, la recibí de buena gana, conmovido por su declaración. Sus lágrimas traspasaron la tela de mi camisa, humedeciendo mi piel. Desde que todo esto había comenzado hacia ya dos interminables días, yo tampoco sabía nada de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué lo hace? -me preguntó Mikuru con voz ahogada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es una persona tan horrible?.

Haruhi retorció la chaqueta entre sus manos. Desde donde estaba era más consciente de su furia que de la presencia cálida de Mikuru. Por lo menos ya le habíamos dado la suficiente distracción para un par de meses. Pero supongo, que como siempre, subestimé sus capacidades.

Escuché una explosión y el edificio tembló. Entonces comenzaron los gritos y las súplicas. Mikuru estrujó mi camisa y yo la abracé con fuerza. Cerré los ojos tratando de abstraerme de aquel horror. Escuché como la silla donde Yuki estaba sentada caía al suelo cuando ella se había levantado. La miré. Incluso en ella, a pesar de conservar su expresión, detecté un destello de pánico. Entrecerré los ojos. Haruhi miraba por la ventana, concentrada en los gritos.

-¡Haruhi! -grité.

Me miró, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. El coro de gritos de dolor y miedo se fueron disolviendo hasta convertirse en un único aullido de terror absoluto. Luego el silencio. Koizumi se acercó a la ventana. Y retrocedió espantado.

-No es posible.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté. Aunque al instante me arrepentí.

-Se acerca.

Otro temblor nos arrojó al suelo a Mikuru y a mi. Vi como Koizumi se golpeaba contra la mesa y caía tras ella con un gemido. Tan sólo Yuki logró mantenerse en píe.

-Esa entidad antropormofica de desintegración de datos fragmentarios se encuentra intrínsecamente integrada en la concepción formal de la estructura dimensional de este mundo -Yuki se me quedó mirando- Estamos perdidos, Kyon.

-No es posible -Koizumi también se giró hacia mi. Como si yo fuera capaz de resolver los problemas que un alien, una viajera del tiempo y un tipo con poderes no podían resolver.

Como en la mitología, al final siempre somos los seres humanos los que tenemos que arreglar los desaguisados de los dioses.

-Esto no es una zona cerrada. ¡Es el mundo real!

Me incorporé con cuidado. Mikuru me tomó de la mano y la ayudé a levantarse. Luego no me soltó, pero yo estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que me esperaba fuera como para disfrutar por completo de ese gesto. El edificio que teníamos delante se derrumbó y tras sus ruinas apareció un shinjin de proporciones colosales. El ser gritó y todo el cristal que había sobrevivido al terremoto anterior estalló.

Supe de inmediato lo que pretendía. Lo sabía por la forma inexpresiva ene que Haruhi lo miraba. Su furia iba a arrasar el mundo. No se conformaría con destruirlo sin más y crear otro nuevo más acorde con sus deseos. Quería que nosotros fuéramos testigos de ello.

-Kyon

Mikuru me miró con ojos suplicantes. Íbamos a morir, sin duda, en una agonía de gritos y sangre. Y no se me ocurría mejor forma de morir que en los brazos de una jovencita como aquella. Pero sus ojos no me pedían que la acurrucara entre mis brazos, maldita sea. Me pedían que la salvara. Todos esos tipejos de la brigada creían que yo era del tipo de hombre que salva la situación a la desesperada. Cuando en realidad siempre me he considerado del tipo de hombre que suele salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Dirigí una mirada a Koizumi, quizá en busca de ayuda. Él se limitó a asentir, confiando, aunque suene absurdo, en mi criterio. Incluso Yuki le imitó. Creo que hasta parpadeó para darme ánimos.

Me aparté de Mikuru con un considerable esfuerzo. Sólo soy un adolescente virgen con una jovencita desvalida y ruborizada entre los brazos. Aun me pregunto de donde salió toda esa fuerza de voluntad.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya esta vez, Haruhi.

Como amenaza resultaba un tanto convencional, pero ya he repetido muchas veces que sólo soy un chico normal. Sabía que no podría usar el truco de la otra vez. Entre otras cosas por que la Bella Durmiente ya había despertado y estaba alerta. Aunque no del todo.

-Detenlo.

Me coloqué frente a ella y la tomé por los hombros, obligándole a mirarme. Haruhi miró de reojo al demonio acercándose con una falta total de expresión. Coloqué mí rostro frente al suyo para que se centrara en mi. Haruhi parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo detengas -le ordené- Páralo. Ya.

-¿Yo?. No digas estupideces, idiota. -forcejeó para soltarse, pero yo la tenía firmemente sujeta.

-Detenlo ya, Haruhi.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, retorciéndose y golpeándome con sus puños en el pecho. La sujeté hasta estar seguro de hacerle daño- ¡Déjame ir!

-No vas a huir de esto, Haruhi.

-Me haces daño. Por favor... -me suplicó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, por eso supe lo asustada que estaba. Suspiré. Otra chica que quería que la salvara. Que manía le había entrado a todo el mundo.

-Sabes como hacerlo.

-No soy yo, Kyon. Créeme. Yo no puedo hacer eso. No soy yo.

Tras de mi, Mikuru emitió un gemido horrorizado que me puso la carne de gallina. Sentía los ojos de Yuki clavados en mi espalda y Koizumi repetía mi nombre en un susurro interminable de terror.

-Entonces moriremos todos. ¿Es que quieres matarme?

-¡No puedes pensar que yo quiero matarte! -mi gritó desesperada- Nunca podría matarte. A ti no, Kyon. Nunca... yo... yo... te... qui...

-Lo se -contesté, aunque en ese momento no me consoló mucho saberlo- Por eso tienes que parar todo esto y volver a como estábamos antes, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa?.

-No se como hacerlo -se aferró con sus manos a mí pecho y su cuerpo tembló tanto que creí que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla.

-Si lo sabes -insistí.

-Está bien. Se como hacerlo pero ... pero... no puedo hacerlo.

No estaba seguro de que su confesión no fuera más bien fruto de la desesperación que de la sinceridad. La zarandee hasta que le castañetearon los dientes.

-¡No puedo! -gritó.

-Kyon, se acerca -susurró Koizumi- Mis poderes no sirven aquí.

-Sí puedes -la miré- Creo en ti.

-No... no...

La criatura golpeó el edificio, arrojando sobre nosotros multitud de cascotes. Pero el edificio resistió. El shinjin no estaba empleando toda su fuerza. De haber sido así, ya estaríamos todos muertos. El segundo golpe hizo que la fachada del edificio se derrumbara, llevándose consigo nuestro querido equipo informático. Salté hacia atrás arrastrando conmigo a Haruhi. Y a pesar de que sabía que el que más necesitaba protección era yo, la oculté entre mis brazos. Mikuru chilló y sorteó como pudo las estanterías caídas para llegar hasta nosotros. Koizumi cogió de la mano a Yuki y la puso a salvo tras nuestra mesa de trabajo cuando el monstruo se inclinó a través del boquete abierto para observarnos.

-¡Detenlo! -le grité

Tenía el pelo lleno de basura, el uniforme del colegio rasgado y sangre en las manos. Ella no tenía mejor aspecto. Había perdido su brillante lazo amarillo y el cabello se le pegaba a la cara llena de sudor .

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué, maldita sea? -grité zarandeándola cruelmente.

-¡Me estoy muriendo! -ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y la escuché llorar - Me muero, Kyon.

La solté, como si su presencia me devorara. Retrocedí, noqueado por su confesión, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Y no me habría dado cuenta de que el monstruo había desaparecido tal y como había aparecido si no hubiera sido por Yuki. Porque ahora, ¿qué podía importarme a mi el mundo exterior?¿qué me importaba todo lo que no fuera la adolescente moribunda que lloraba a mi lado?.

-Se ha marchado -escuché decir a Yuki- El conjunto estructural del espacio se está recomponiendo en datos idénticos al periodo previo estandarizado.

Lo que venía a resumir que el mundo había sobrevivido y que nadie jamás sabría lo cerca que habíamos estado una vez más de desaparecer. Pero ¿qué le ocurría a un mundo cuando su dios se moría?. Me arrodillé frente a ella, olvidando ese mundo por el que tanto había temido hacia unos segundos.

-En el mundo real... no en este de imitación, en el real... Allí no soy más que un espectro -sus ojos se escabulleron tras su pelo, tímida por primera vez desde que la conocía- Estoy sola y me muero. Y tú... Kyon... te marchaste.

-Haruhi...

-Te marchaste... y te echaba tanto de menos. -levantó la vista y su mirada se perdió a través de la pared recién reconstruida- Me queda tan poco tiempo. Cree este mundo para salvarlo no para destruirlo. Pero parece ser que no soy lo bastante buena como para escapar de mi tumba.

La habitación se disolvió ante mis ojos. solo la figura encogida de Haruhi era todavía real. Pero en pocos segundos los contornos de una nueva habitación se materializaron. Parpadeé confuso y algo mareado por el cambio de perspectiva. La habitación dejó de ser borrosa y tuve que agradecer el hecho de estar ya en el suelo, si no me habría derrumbado como un muñeco. sin embargo a Haruhi no pareció afectarle por que se incorporó inmediatamente, alejándose de mi.

Me apoyé en el suelo de linóleo verde y algo gastado de la habitación. Lo siguiente que percibí fue un olor desagradable a desinfectante barato de aroma a pino. Con precaución, alcé mi vista tratando de ubicarme, o como diría Yuki, para localizar el punto exacto del espacio-tiempo donde me encontraba.

Las paredes eran de un color crema monótono y deslucido. Frente a mi había un cuadro de flores de algún pintor impresionista, seguramente famoso y francés. Tomé aire y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme. Entonces descubrí que el zumbido que yo había achacado a mi vapuleada consciencia procedía en realidad de un enjambre de aparatos eléctricos.

Con la colaboración inestimable de una silla destartalada y pintada de blanco, me incorporé, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Inseguro, inspeccioné el lugar con mayor libertad para comprobar que me encontraba en un hospital.

La luz entraba a chorro por una ventana situada a mi derecha. De fuera venían gritos de niños jugando y el ruido de los coches al pasar por una carretera cercana. Entorné los ojos. Entre la ventana y donde yo me encontraba había una cama, e inclinada sobre su ocupante estaba Haruhi.

La figura estaba tapada por una deslucida sábana blanca, desgastada por los bordes. No reconocía las iniciales bordadas, aunque supuse que se trataba del nombre del hospital. Estaba conectada a todos aquellos aparatos eléctricos, por lo que supuse que se trataban de algún tipo de soporte vital.

Haruhi se inclinó sobre ella y le arregló la sábana que se había retorcido un poco. Desde donde estaba podía ver sus brazos, extrañamente delgados, casi esqueléticos, totalmente faltos de musculatura. Bajo la sábana, todo el cuerpo parecía aterradoramente frágil, compuesto básicamente de ángulos deformes y retorcidos.

Me acerqué y Haruhi se apartó un poco para que pudiera observarla. Era una chica joven. Debía tener más o menos mi edad, pero no podía estar seguro porque la piel de su rostro estaba quebradiza, estirada de una forma antinatural y se pegaba a sus huesos. Sus ojos, enormes, sobresalían de su rostro huesudo, inquietantemente abiertos. Sin embargo, no parecía mirar a ningún sitio. Como si el mundo a su alrededor no lograra despertar su atención. Era la misma mirada vacía y melancólica que había observado alguna vez en Haruhi cuando creía que nadie la veía. Sólo un lento y rítmico parpadeo indicaba que no estaba ante un cadáver.

Tenía el pelo muy corto, castaño apagado, que no era capaz de disimular una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su cráneo, dividiéndolo en dos mitades irregulares. Allí donde estaba la cicatriz, el pelo no crecía. Y lo mismo ocurría con la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Seguramente por llevar un largo tiempo encamada. Le dirigí a Haruhi una mirada inquisitiva, pero ella tan solo apartó un cable cruzado sobre la mano de la joven para tomársela y sonreír, ausente.

-Es una enfermedad degenerativa -dijo con voz queda- Tiene un nombre largísimo que nunca logro recordar. Es tan extraña que se pueden contar los casos con los dedos de una mano. -le apretó la mano, pero la joven encamada no reaccionó.- Lentamente, tu cuerpo deja de funcionar. Tus piernas, tus brazos, tu boca... pero tu mente. Esa no descansa nunca. Nunca se apaga. No hasta el final... Aunque de eso nadie puede estar seguro... ninguno de nosotros lo ha podido contar jamás.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando una gota de sudor helado resbaló proveniente de mi nuca. Apreté los dientes imponiéndome silencio, instándome a no huir. Aunque todo mi ser me decía que no quería escuchar lo que Haruhi iba a revelarme. Desde que la conocí, había descubierto que había cosas que era mejor no saber. Y estaba seguro de que ésta era una de ellas.

-Me la detectaron cuando tenía 6 años.

"No. Haruhi. Tú no"

"En mi mundo no soy más que un espectro"

Observé con atención el rostro de la joven que yacía inerte sobre la cama. Tragué saliva al reconocer entre sus rasgos deformes el rostro de la Haruhi que conocía. Un rostro quebradizo y demacrado, casi irreal, por el dolor que se resbalaba de su cuerpo, herido por todos aquellos aparatos que lo mantenían artificialmente con vida. Haruhi me observó un momento, con una sonrisa rota y cruelmente impropia en su boca. Luego se giró de nuevo, ocultándome la mitad de su rostro.

-Mi único amigo decía que soy una superviviente -acarició con cariño el rostro reseco... su propio rostro reseco- La mayoría de nosotros no llegamos a la adolescencia. -asintió, orgullosa- A los 7 años ya no podía andar, ni hablar, ni comer sola -continuó, sin mirarme- Al cumplir los 8 mi madre me metió en esta cama, incapaz de hacerse cargo de una niña que era poco más que un objeto decorativo. Y ya no volví a levantarme.

Apreté el puño hasta que las uñas se clavaron en mi palma. La habían abandonado en aquella habitación sucia y desolada, sin más que hacer que mirar por a través de las cortinas y esperar. Sin remordimientos.

Y a pesar de su fingida indiferencia, noté como se tambaleaba. La sostuve un instante, esperando que ella rechazara el escaso consuelo que podía ofrecerle, pero pareció agradecer mi contacto. Se secó las lágrimas e inventó una sonrisa en el rostro que yo si conocía. El otro permaneció ausente, esperando.

-Mira -señaló uno de los aparatos- Esto controla mis constantes vitales, esto mi saturación en sangre. Esta profusión me da de comer a través de una sonda tres veces al día. Todo es automático. Una enfermera me cambia de postura de vez en cuando, por lo de las escaras, ya sabes -su fingido entusiasmo no me engañó, pero aparenté interés cuando me miró, como si esperase mi aprobación- Y tengo un catéter en... oh... -enmudeció y vi como enrojecía.

No me atreví a preguntar. Sentía que nunca en toda su vida había tenido mucha intimidad. Y que seguramente yo era la primera persona en escuchar la voz de la verdadera Haruhi. Si había algo que deseara que yo supiera, me lo contaría ella misma.

-Al llegar aquí, una enfermera me consiguió una tele. Buscó un canal infantil y me la dejaba puesta para que me distrajera. Y aunque crecí nunca buscaron otro... -me explicó. Miré al vieja y silenciosa televisión.- Hasta que llegaste tú.

Me fijé en su rostro. Estaba allí la sonrisa amable de Koizumi. También la mirada tímida y huidiza de Mikuru. Y por último, la expresión vacía de Yuki, con tantos secretos tras sus ojos insoldables. Todos eran las facetas que Haruhi se empeñaba en ocultar. Pero no había nada mío en ella. Por que yo era el único que la había acompañado cuando se marchó de este lugar. Por que yo era el único en todo aquel mundo que era tan real como la propia Haruhi.

-¿Cómo...? -me atreví a preguntar. Mi voz sonaba tan temblorosa que por un instante no me reconocí en ella.

-Llegaste y la apagaste -se encogió de hombros- Nadie volvió a encenderla.

-¿Quién...? -las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Tragué saliva, pero aún así fui incapaz de continuar.

-Nunca supe tu verdadero nombre. Te llamabas Kyon a ti mismo por que tu hermana pequeña te había puesto ese estúpido mote.

-Kyon...

-Esta es una institución en parte benéfica. Con las aportaciones de la gente como yo, las Hermanas mantienen un centro para menores en situación de desamparo. Así es como llegaste aquí.

Cogí la silla destartalada y me senté en ella, conmocionado. Mis piernas ya no me sostenían. Y es que en aquel instante había sido consciente por primera vez en mi vida de que no recordaba mi verdadero nombre. Como si nunca lo hubiese tenido. Todos me llamaban Kyon, incluso, y ahora me percataba de lo absurdo de la situación, los profesores del instituto.

-Pasaste por un montón de casas de acogida antes de llegar aquí. Según decías, eras demasiado mayor o demasiado cínico para encajar en una familia de pega. -asintió- Buscabas un sitio solitario y mi habitación era el único lugar tranquilo que encontraste. Les dijiste a las Hermanas que necesitabas tranquilidad para estudiar. Creo que en realidad no se te daba nada bien relacionarte con la gente. Por eso cuando cree la brigada te busqué compañía.

"Todos similares a mi. Yuki, una antisocial de 8,5. Mikuru, solitaria a pesar de lo espectacular que es. Y Koizumi, el recién llegado".

-No estudiabas mucho, creo. Pero claro no puedo estar segura -palmeó la mano de la joven- Ya ves que me resulta difícil mover la cabeza.

La broma hizo sonreír a Haruhi. Pero a mi no me hizo gracia.

-Gracias a ti fui al instituto y jugué en la liga escolar. Conocí a gente interesante y aprendí donde estaba Canadá. Durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo viví tu vida. Y nunca había tenido una. Gracias.

Se inclinó sobre mi. Parpadeé, confuso. Su aliente me rozó el rostro y pude oler su perfume. Olía a frutas. Sonrió y sentí por primera vez esas malditas mariposas en el estómago. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, acercó su frente a la mía y la sostuvo allí unos instantes mientras musitaba otro gracias. Luego se retiró, demasiado pronto como para que yo consiguiera aclarar mi mente.

-Pero un día ya no regresaste.

"El suceso"

-El cerebro humano está construido para procesar estímulos. Es su única función. -se giró hacia mi- ¿Sabes que un cerebro sin estimulación no puede sobrevivir?. Por eso, finalmente, se estimula a sí mismo.

Cerré los ojos, mareado Todos estaban equivocados. Haruhi no me había elegido. Yo la había elegido a ella, aunque nunca sabría el por que.

-Te esperé durante meses. -sus hombros se hundieron- Nunca supe por que te marchaste.

"Soy tan solo una copia con recuerdos inventados. No soy real."

-Te echaba tanto de menos...

No hizo falta que continuara. Estaba sola, encerrada en un cuerpo inservible y su único amigo, yo, había desaparecido. De fuera le llegaba el ruido de los niños corriendo y jugando, pero poco a poco aquel sonido era sustituido por otro grito. Un grito de terror absoluto.

Y en lugar de esperar la muerte sonriendo, había encontrado una salida.

"Mi mundo"

Y lo había creado partiendo de este otro mundo, el real. Un mundo, que por ser un reflejo, era tan aburrido como este otro. Y de ahí su búsqueda desesperada por la sobredosis de diversión que pudiera, no salvar el mundo, sino salvarla a ella misma. Haruhi, a pesar de ser lo más parecido a un dios que yo había conocido, no había podido evitar crear en su mundo la sensación más patente en su vida, la melancolía. La observé. No a la Haruhi que conocía, sino a la otra, la que esperaba en la cama, la que se moría. Le quedaba tan poco tiempo...

-Perdóname. -me pidió, extrañamente dulce- Cuando yo muera, tu mundo morirá conmigo.

Y el pensar en ello, sentí una opresión en el pecho. Tenía miedo. Miedo por mi, por lo que seguramente me ocurriría cuando ese maltratado cuerpo se rindiera. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo a la pérdida. A perder a Haruhi. A no volver a verla.

"¿Qué le ocurre a un mundo cuando su dios muere?. Y ¿qué me ocurrirá a mi cuando ella muera?"

-Maldita sea.

La vi aferrarse a la sábana que la cubría. Durante el tiempo que llevaba con ella me había acostumbrado a detectar todos y cada uno de sus cambios de humor esquizofrénicos. Pero estaba demasiado apabullado, demasiado confuso. Así que no pude hacer otra cosa que levantarme, tirando la silla por mi torpeza crónica. La silla golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, pero nadie acudió para ver que pasaba. Nadie se percató de que algo ocurría en la habitación de la niña desahuciada.

Haruhi arrojó la sábana al suelo de un tirón furioso. Quise apartar la vista, pero me conmocionó lo anguloso de sus formas, lo irreal que parecía al lado de aquella preciosa jovencita empeñada en amargarme la vida.. El cuerpo parpadeó por toda respuesta y me pregunté hasta que punto era consciente de nuestra presencia.

Entonces Haruhi golpeó la cama con los puños y gritó. Su grito me recordó a los gritos de los shinjin. Su grito me recordó a un quejido absurdo. Un quejido que crecería y crecería hasta que acabara con el mundo. Ningún mundo sería capaz de resistir el dolor de aquel grito.

-¡Te odio! -le gritó a su cuerpo indefenso- ¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes, fracasada? -tensó sus puños agarrando la cama hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- ¡Te odio! !Ojalá te mueras!. No eres más que un deshecho.

Temí que fuera a hacerse daño. Aunque en el fondo siempre he creído que en realidad era a mí a quien estaban dañando sus palabras. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, sujetando sus brazos. No se resistió cuando la aparté suavemente de la cama.

-Tranquila. Estoy aquí -le susurré, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Su pelo seguía oliendo a frutas. Mucho me temía que si continuaba acercándome nunca podría parar- No voy a ningún sitio. Estoy aquí, contigo.

-Muérete -le dijo a la joven de la cama, aunque su rabia ya había perdido fuerza.

Cuando sentí que comenzaba a llorar, aflojé mi presa, pero continué abrazándola. Ella se dejó caer sobre mí, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de sostenerse en pie. Sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos, anclándome a ella irremediablemente.

-Shhh... mi amor. Todo está bien -le dije- Estoy aquí -repetí, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido- No voy a dejarte. Nunca más voy a dejarte.

-Kyon... -y se giró para abrazarme.

-Regresemos -le pedí- Quiero volver a mi mundo... contigo.

Mi confesión le hizo dudar un momento. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto que desconocía en ella. Lo entendí. En ese momento me sentía más capaz de entenderla a ella que a mi mismo. Nunca había dado muestras de ningún tipo de interés romántico por mi, ni yo por ella. Pero allí estábamos, abrazados. Y yo estaba a punto de declararme. Definitivamente, mi vida es muy extraña.

-Puede que nos quede poco tiempo... -le dije, extrañamente melancólico.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego negó con la cabeza. Me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome sentir de una forma que nunca haría Mikuru. Cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro en su cabello, como si fuera yo y no ella el que necesitara consuelo.

De repente el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Patalee patéticamente en el aire antes de caer un metro más abajo, sobre la hierba húmeda. Mi espalda se llevó la peor parte en un primer momento, hasta que todo el peso de Haruhi me golpeó en el estómago. Me quejé quedamente. Soy un tío, y hay cosas que mi ego no está dispuesto a soportar. Sobre todo delante de la chica que me... oh tío, por qué no admitirlo. Ya es demasiado tarde para negarlo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"No quiero parecer una nenaza delante de la chica que me gusta. Sobre todo si de lo único que estoy seguro es de que no me queda mucho tiempo para aparentar que no soy pardillo".

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos debajo del árbol del patio del instituto. La hierba húmeda se empeñaba en traspasar la tela de mi traje escolar. Un traje nuevecito, sin rastro de lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo una hora. Aunque en el resto del mundo tampoco quedaba ninguna huella patente, a pesar de lo cercano que había estado de su destrucción.

Nunca me he considerado un romántico. Más bien soy de ese tipo de personas que huye de todo tipo de cursiladas manidas. Pero cuando me percaté de que Haruhi me estaba mirando, juro que durante unos segundos el mundo se detuvo. Mierda. Con Haruhi nunca se sabía, quizá hasta fuera cierto.

"Estoy enamorado de Haruhi Suzumiya"

-No se cuanto tiempo me queda, seguramente será demasiado poco... No se como soy capaz de decir esto... pero, Haruhi... estoy enamorado de ti.

-No es cierto.

-Pues claro que te quiero, idiota.

-Lo se -me dió un beso rápido en los labios que me supo a poco- Yo también te quiero - dijo, como si no tuviera importancia. Se sentó a mi lado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa de lamentar lo rápido que se había escapado de mis brazos- Pero no es cierto que nos quede poco tiempo.

Me incorporé un poco y la observé. Tenía en su cara esa expresión que yo había aprendido a temer. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un cosquilleo insidioso en la nuca. Haruhi sonreía, perdida en sus maquinaciones. Realmente el amor es asqueroso, por que me pareció adorable.

-No hay que ser tan negativos, Kyon. -se atrevió a decirme- Menuda brigada tenemos. Un alien superdesarrollado, una viajera en el tiempo con el tipo de una modelo y los poderes de Koizumi, sean los que sean. Y sobre todo, me tenéis a mi. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Se incorporó de un salto y se arregló la falda con un gesto coqueto. Luego saludó con entusiasmo a los miembros de la Brigada que nos observaban desde lejos. Me miró con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara.

-Seguro que será muy divertido.

Comentó. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar que su sentido de lo divertido seguía siendo radicalmente opuesto al mío. Aún asi, le devolví la sonrisa y tomé su mano para incorporarme. Ella dio un tirón, llena de esa vitalidad suya tan aterradora. Luego se giró y corrió hacia el resto del grupo.

La observé alejarse de mí y me descubrí a mi mismo sonriendo como el idota que acababa de descubrir que era.

-Seguro que sí. -susurré -¡Ey, esperadme!


End file.
